


The Right Path

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Naegi Makoto Has A Quirk, Villain Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto's life wasn't easy.Being bullied and hated all his life for his 'villainous' quirk, Makoto meets a stranger, offering him a chance that he would never get again.Will he be a hero in the end?





	The Right Path

“Naegi, you jerk!“

 

“What did you do to Yamato-senpai?!“

 

“N-No, that w-wasn't–“

 

“Don't be ridiculous! You're literally the only one who could get Yamato-senpai to give you her lunch because you forgot yours!“

 

“W-Wait–! T-That really wasn't w-what–“

 

_Slap_.

 

“That's what you get for trying to deceive us!“

 

Makoto held his now red cheek, holding back tears as the girls left.

 

That was his life, constantly being bullied by his classmates and everyone else around him (except for Komaru and Yamato-senpai, even if the latter just helped him out from time to time and just _wasn't mean to him_ ) because of his 'villain quirk'.

 

Brainwash. The power to brainwash anyone he wishes to by them hearing his endearing voice. Or more like, plant his will into their minds and let them think that it was their own will.

 

All his life, people complained about his quirk being too 'villainous', 'creepy' and all in all just plain 'bad', thus he didn't have any friends.

 

(“You _? A_ hero _?“ They all laughed. “Don't joke around! You would have better chances becoming a villain!_ “)

 

Even his parents hated him for it (Makoto didn't inherit his quirk from his parents; probably from their ancestors), spoiling Komaru but ignoring and hating him, the firstborn.

 

When was the last time they'd said 'We love you' again?

 

Oh right, right before the doctor revealed the nature of his quirk. Or maybe it was an illusion to begin with, who knows.

 

Maybe his parents brainwashed him into thinking that they ever loved him.

 

Makoto laughed bitterly, tears flowing freely.

 

Hugging the sandwich that Yamato-senpai had given him tightly against his chest, he slid down the wall.

 

Really, it would've been better to be born without a quirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again... 
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
